


a necessary reason

by lester_sheehan



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester_sheehan/pseuds/lester_sheehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set straight after the ending of S2E8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a necessary reason

“Where to then, sir?”

Alec keeps his gaze focused forwards, eyes set on the horizon, watching as the sun devours the sea. He feels the wind in his hair as he breathes in and then out, letting go of all he’d been harbouring for too long. The air blows against his tie as it settles upon his chest, and for the first time in God knows how many years, he feels at peace.

Well, almost.

Hand laid flat on the car roof, head poking through the open door, he says, “Change of plan,” and in an action not surprising for himself, he leaves without any further explanation. Later, he thinks, Miller would berate him for it, with a roll of her eyes and a witty remark. But at this moment in time, he doesn’t care. He can’t care, not really. Not when everything’s over and done.

So he goes to her house and he turns up on her doorstop. No flowers or chocolate or wine this time, just a bag and a deliberating frown. He raises his hand as though to knock, then drops it to his side, running his other palm across his beard.

Just as he considers leaving, with a heavy heart and awkward retreat down the path, the door opens. Alec’s greeted with the smell of oranges and peach- mixed with the slightest twinge of freshly coated paint- and Miller’s confused face staring up at him.

“I saw you from the window,” she says slowly. “What are you doing here?” It comes out sharper than she intended, and he suddenly feels likened to an unwanted sting, a sudden pain that needn’t be endured again.

He begins to regret coming. He doesn’t know why he came in the first place. “Ach, Miller,” he grunts, “You know I just- we couldn’t really leave it like this, could we?” He has his hands in his pocket now, fidgeting on the spot. He feels silly for arriving so suddenly. Embarrassed at thinking he could slip back in.

Ellie’s expression softens as she steps aside, but Alec simply lowers his head and grimaces, unsure of whether to give up while he's not totally behind. “Are you really going to stand out there all day?” she says. “Would you like Tom to fetch you a sleeping bag and flask?”

With a sarcastic mutter, he steps through the door, nodding to her as he passes straight through to the living room. “Oh you’ve… redecorated,” he says, eyeing the walls.

“Felt it needed a change. What with all that went on.”

The air is tense and they can both feel it. Alec looks at her properly, and he can’t help but feel a sense of pride. If he’s honest, he’s not sure why, and he doesn’t know if it’s welcome, but he feels it and it’s there, and he can’t do anything to change that.

“Look, Ellie,” he starts. She raises an eyebrow. “Miller. I just- do you want me to leave?” Awkwardness is radiating from him and he knows that she can tell.

Just when he thinks she’s about to accept his offer, she laughs. Really, truly laughs. It’s the first time he’s seen her laugh like that, and though he doesn’t know what for, something inside of him warms at the sound.

“Look at you,” she giggles. “You bloody idiot.” Alec stands warily, unsure of how to respond. But at seeing her genuine happiness- even if at his own expense- he can’t help but give a small chuckle.

“You can talk,” he says, eyes flitting to the hallway. “Where’s wee Fred, then? Off with his aunt? You complained whenever I suggested it.”

Miller scoffs and shakes her head lightly. “Suggested? You basically bundled him there yourself.”

“Just being efficient,” he mumbles.

They fall silent once again, Ellie staring at him with a smile. “What?” he demands, brows furrowing, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

“Nothing,” she says, amusement hidden in her voice.

Alec shifts from one foot to the other. “What’s so bloody funny, Miller?”

“Nothing. I just… didn’t expect you to come back here. Don’t see much reason why you would, really.” She’s venturing now, wanting an explanation, delving deeper into his mind when he has nothing left to give. The reasons are unknown to himself.

Sometimes, he figures, it’s hard to know why actions occur until long after they’ve taken place. And sometimes, that’s what ruins everything. He opens his mouth to reply, but instead settles on an awkward grimace. Though despite it all, the corners of his lips soon edge up slowly, and he feels himself letting go.

Letting go of everything he’s been clinging onto, holding tightly and keeping secure. Letting go of all the pain that had built up over the years, like a barricade she fought so hard to get through. It all leaves him in an instant, gone in a single breath. And when he speaks again, it’s as though the ocean itself is rushing out of him, the power of the waves carrying each word, wrapping it in spirals of blue and grey and emotions best left unsaid.

“I guess, Miller, I just wanted to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot to make up for the fact that there's no more Broadchurch Mondays.


End file.
